


Yes Master.

by babykylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Kink, Chains, Choking, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Necklaces, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, Verbal Humiliation, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykylo/pseuds/babykylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« On your knees Pet - said Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Master.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me one week to write this and it's my very first smut fic (I understand now the difficulties of writing porn okay)  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it and I apologize in advance for your feelings.  
> Thanks so so so much to friend @ReySkywlker who helped me to correct this work!! Lots of love ♥

It had been a long time since you were captured by the First Order while they were in search of a mysterious artifact on your home planet. When they arrived, you were in your home with your parents and siblings and before you could do anything, a bunch of stormtroopers entered your house destroying everything in their path. You tried to run, but one of those white monsters hit you on the cheek with the handle of his blaster and with a sudden movement you fell to the floor. Severe dizziness began to grow in your head at the same time, you raised your eyes a bit and blood spurts fell from your mouth. Before you could realize what just had happened, you were grabbed by your left arm and dragged out of your house by a black gloved hand. The lifeless bodies of your relatives were scattered on the floor of your now desolated home: mom, dad, Edvan, Zatira and your most beloved little sister Siri. At her blind sight, you swore revenge. 

 

The man with black gloved hands threw you into the dirt and he screamed something you couldn't exactly remember even if you tried. Suddenly, someone stepped in front of you but the bright lights coming from the ship didn't let you see who they were. The person lifted you in their arms and with a soft touch to your forehead, they sent you into a void of darkness.

Since the very first day you landed on the Finalizer, each and every one of the people aboard the ship had been ordered to make you see what was your new position. The hands that carried you out of your home planet that night belonged to the feared Kylo Ren who was now your Master. Your duty from now to the end of your life was to serve him in every single thing he needed or wanted. Nobody could talk to you, touch you, or even look at you; but everybody knew who you were. You were Kylo Ren's servant and only he could require your services and use you as he wished. 

Once again, he had called for you but this time you were eating in the cantina all alone with a thousand eyes drawing your body figure. You thought it was something normal because of the clothes you were wearing. A short black dress with two red thin stripes at its sides and a First Order insignia on the left side of the breast. You also wore a pair of black stiletto heels that made you look like a mistress.  
General Hux gave you the order as always and you got up and went right to the corridor where your Master's quarter was.  
The door opened when it felt your presence, and you crossed it to enter the room.  
There he was, in all his majesty, lying shirtless on his bed. In some ways, you had forgave him for what he did to your family, but you hadn't forgotten yet and revenge was something you still wanted. 

\- On your knees pet. 

He got up from the bed and with a slow walk he approached you, positioning himself behind you. He pulled something out of the pocket of his black pajama trousers, and he bound it around your neck. The soft feel of leather made your body shiver with pleasure and moisten your pussy because you knew what was about to happen. Kylo tied a thin metal chain to the silver ring that was at the center of your collar and he squatted down to get to your height. Through your eyes, he looked into your soul and he noticed the warmth between your tights. Both of you desired this. He pulled a lock of your hair behind your right ear and leaned to whisper something. 

\- You were the first thing I thought about this morning when I woke up. To be honest, I think about you all the time, even in my dreams. I think of you naked, of your breast reddened by my nibbles, your wet pussy opened, I can hear you begging for me. You can't imagine how frustrated you make me feel. 

He licked your ear and a soft moan escaped your mouth. Your Master took one of your hands and he rubbed it over the tight erection in his pants.

He stood again and with a gentle tug he told you to put yourself on all fours.  
Crawling behind him, both of you reached his bed and he placed you on the left side of it while he sat on the edge. Kylo pulled you closer and you sat on your knees again. He began to stroke your hair and cheeks while a dangerous smirk was drawn in the corner of his mouth.

\- How beautiful you are, little whore. It's such a pity that I'm about to destroy you. 

Everything about and around him was surrounded by darkness, and all you desired was being consumed by it.

\- Do you want me to do it? 

\- Yes, Master. Please. 

You saw how his eyes became strangely yellow at the realization of your words but it wasn't the first time it had happened. With one hand pulling the chain and the other working under his pants, he pulled out his enormous cock and he started rubbing its head on your wet lips. You opened your mouth as an invitation and he slowly made its way into your mouth until it was filling your whole cavity, nearly choking you. 

He pulled himself out and a thread of saliva landed on your lower lip. Kylo took the drops with his fingers and sucked them. 

The room was silent, although occasionally the silence was accompanied by the sound of the crashing links of the chain. 

The dark Knight put a hand on your jaw, forcing you to open it and he spit inside. 

\- Swallow it and show me your clean tongue. 

You did it and while saying "Good girl" he took off the chain of your necklace. 

\- Get naked and come to bed. 

Shakily, you followed his orders and before you could react, he put you on all fours again on his bed. Kylo pulled your hair back, exposing your neck. You could feel his cock in the center of your ass cheeks, you could feel the hot drops of precum sliding from its head. He bit your earlobe, you whimpered and because of that reaction of yours, he slapped your ass. 

Growling, you tried to move a bit to relieve the burning sensation in your cheeks but he dropped his whole weight on your back. He positioned his cock at your humid entrance as he fucked you slowly, really slowly, by only inserting the tip of his shaft. Placing one of his hard hands on your neck, you started producing small choked whimpers of pleasure.

\- I see you are a bit wild today, aren't you little girl? 

-Yes Master, I'm sorry.

\- Why are you sorry?

\- Because I can't wait to have the whole of you inside me.

At those words, he grabbed your hips to face you up. His eyes were intensely yellow, almost orange, and a rush of fear toured your body.  
Kylo took off his pants, placing himself between your thighs and rubbing his hard erection against your sore clit.  
He was usually rough, but that today he was more than that. The way he touched you changed, like if he was afraid you were going to run away and leave him alone. He had been possessive over you since the very first day, when he didn't even wanted the doctors to touch you. You were his treasure, something no one else could afford. 

He looked you in the eyes lusciously, with those raven curls falling into his face that made him look like a God. Leaning to your face, he licked your lips and you pulled your tongue out, massaging your tongues together. 

\- What do you want me to do? Do you want me to fuck you until you cry, little one? Do you want me to rip you apart? 

\- Yes, Kylo please. 

With that, he slapped you in the face but he kept his hand on your cheek to press your mouth enough to open it.  
You opened your eyes in surprise; the slap hasn't been hard but the sound of it made you jump a little. To be honest, it turned you on even more.

\- Who do you think you are? Calling me by my name, you filthy whore? You're so naughty that you don't deserve me to fuck you. 

He muttered while putting two fingers inside of your pussy. 

-Look at you, you're so wet and desperate for my cock that I'm sure you would cry if I refused to use you. 

\- I'm so sorry Master. Please fuck me, use me as the whore I am, please. I beg for it. 

\- So, what do you need the most right now pet? 

He leaned even closer to you, placing his left ear near to your mouth to hear you with clarity.

\- All I need is your cock in my tight pussy. 

You muttered and, as a reflection effect, he pulled his fingers out of you replacing them with his cock. 

You screamed with pleasure and took some deep breaths as he started moving inside of you. Drops of sweat began to fall from his face to your naked body, but all you could think about was the amazing sensation flourishing inside of your cunt. Kylo accelerated his pace, including one of his hands on your neck at the same time the other gripped both of yours above your head. 

\- Open your legs wider and let me hear you moan for me.

\- Yes Master.

The heat of his body was suffocating. You could smell lust emanate from his body as he moved his hips rhythmically and frantically, flooding you with pleasure. You felt your whole self melting under him; like Icarus flying too close to the sun. Because that's what he was; a sun, warm sometimes but also dangerous, and you knew he could implode at any time taking you with him  
Since you arrived into his life, everything had always been like this, you were his broken doll and the idea of being replaced at any time scared you because, after all, he was all you had. Your relationship was reduced to sex and servitude, but you've always expected something more from him; a kind word, a gesture of gratitude. But none of what you awaited ever happened. 

At this, point you felt helpless, legs shaking at the oncoming orgasm, and you felt him growing harder inside you. 

\- Do you want to come on my cock, piece of trash? 

\- Yes, Master please. Let me cum. - Was all you got to say while he thrust harder. 

\- What did you just say? I can't hear you slut. Say it louder. 

\- YES MASTER PLEASE. LET ME CUM. - He was being cruel now, tightening the hand around your neck, barely letting you speak. 

He was cursing under his agitated breath and calling you names you couldn't understand properly cause your mind was floating elsewhere. He liberated your wrists from his grip and you reached for his arms, touching him frantically. With his free hand he slapped your face harder than ever and a pained whimper came out of your throat while you covered your face with both your forearms. 

\- WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR TOUCHING ME? HOW YOU DARE PIECE OF TRASH? - He screamed as he removed the barrier under which you were hiding, to discover your eyes filled with tears overflowing and a blood stream falling from your mouth to your chin. His orange eyes turned their natural hazel state at your painful sight. 

\- I'm so sorry Master. I just wanted to touch you. - You said holding back your tears.

He said nothing, but placed one of his hands on the back of your head and the other one holding your left thigh. Placing his face in the crook of your neck, he pulled himself inside of you again and you held yourself around his neck for the first time ever.  
Both of you finally came between moans, whimpers, and sweat. You smelled the scent of his hair and you sensed him doing the same. He pulled out and gave you the sign to clean his cock. You sucked his shaft, full of his seed, hungrily while he placed both of his hands at the sides of your head guiding you. When you finished, he took your face in his palms and with a strange look of sorrow he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Some minutes later, he came back with a jar of bacta and some wet wipes to clean your face of tears and blood. When he had finished, you did what Kylo's regulations had always ordered you; return to your resting place without disturbing your Master. So, still naked, you got up from the bed as usual but this time a calloused hand held on to your wrist preventing you from moving further . You turned to face Kylo to find his features softer and somewhat broken, and with a soft pull he invited you to sit on the edge of the bed. 

\- You can sleep in my bed tonight. - He said while placing himself behind you and gripping his hand around your stomach. 

With your sore eyes and limp body, you lied next to him, and before you fell in an unconscious sleep you heard him whisper something in your ear. 

 

-I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♥


End file.
